Serenade by Moonlight
by Kevin
Summary: On a gloomy morning when Hinata stumbled upon the place where Naruto was training, a series of unfortunate events happens for her. Despite fate frowning upon her, someone was there to pick her up and make her whole again. KakaHina LEMON heavy adult themes


**A/N: I know, I'm very lazy for writing all these oneshots and not updating my other fic, but I'll get to that one next. I promised this one to bjorkubus over at NF, and she drew me a lovely piece of fanart for this fic. There is a lemon in here, so if you are under the age of seventeen I will kindly ask you to leave. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot!**

_-----Dedicated to Cynthia, the wonderful artist who gave me the idea for this fic-----_

**----------Serenade by Moonlight----------**_  
_

Slowly the winds blew harder as they swept through the trees of a vast forest. Ominous grey and black clouds drifted in the morning sky, hiding the sun from the world below. Not a sound escaped from the foliage as the breezes cascaded against the sturdy wooden trunks, sending the occasional howl throughout the land. Birds hidden in their nests; squirrels sleeping in their hallows; bugs buried under the soil, only the dead leaves moved along the forest floor.

There was a sight to behold on the solemn, dreary day. Shifting in the bushes, a young, blue haired girl arose, glancing all around her as if anticipating an attack from any direction. Her eyebrows furrowed, her veins protruding in her temples, her all-seeing eyes were quickly scanning the depths of the forest. Brushing the leaves and twigs off her lavender colored jacket, she shook the cream shaded sleeves to remove the dust. Her blackish purple pants coming halfway down her shins, her black double strap sandals accented her lavender toenail polish.

Shuffling her feet through the underbrush, she suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Quickly covering her mouth with her hand so as to not make a noise, she ducked behind a nearby tree. Taking slow, ragged breaths, her veins in her temples seeped back into her skin, her eyes returning to light lavender. Carefully removing her hand from her lips, she closed her eyes as she filled her lungs with the humid, heavy air. Letting it escape her, she inched her face over her shoulder to peer around the tree.

Standing in clearing was a young, blonde haired man. His boyish features ever present, she could see the matured look about his cerulean blue eyes and the determined look on his face. Adorning his cheeks were six whisker marks, three to each side. Garbed in a lightweight orange and black jacket with orange pants, she watched in awe as he struck his fists and shins against a training log. The sweat glistening off his peach skin, she felt her heart leap into her throat as he glanced in her direction. Silently panting, she had hoped he hadn't seen her.

"I guess it was just the wind…" Turning back toward his practice, the blonde was unaware of the girl watching his every move. Again and again he punched the log, blood slowly seeping out of his knuckles. Staring in wonder at how he could continue despite the pain, she made no move to offer to heal his wounds. Every punch he made send a shiver down her spine; every kick that struck made her heart skip a beat.

'_He's trying so hard…_' Tears stinging the corners of her cheeks, her emotions were in constant battle inside her mind. She loved the man; of that she was sure. Everything about him was something she admired; something she wanted to strive to become: his strength; his courage; his kindness. Never before had anyone inspired her so, and she knew no one would ever be able to replace him in her heart.

She knew she could never have him. He was an amazing man, but they were from two separate worlds. She was the princess; he was the pauper. She was the moon; he was merely a star. She was the earth; he was a cloud in the sky. She would always be with him, and he with her, but they would never be together as one.

"Oi! Naruto! There you are!" Perking her head up at the voice in the clearing, the girl's heart sunk to the pits of her stomach. A young woman was walking toward the man, her pink hair falling to her shoulders, her red dress coming past her thights, a small slit revealing dark black shorts beneath. Her knee-high boots protecting her legs from the various twigs and thorns of the bushes, she made her way toward him, a smile present on her face.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! What are you doing way out here?" The blonde, scratching the back of his head, had regained a large grin on his face. Slowly the blood on his palms matted his hair down, turning it a bright crimson. The pink haired girl took note of this, as she immediately took his hands in her own.

"You dobe. I thought Tsunade-sama and I told you not to push yourself so hard. Your arm just healed, you know." As she rested her palms on his knuckles, a green glow surrounded them. Slowly the wounds closed up and the blood stopped pouring. Smiling gently at her, the blue haired girl could see the caring look in his distant eyes as he looked down at the woman before him.

"I know, Sakura-chan, but if I don't get stronger, how will I be able to save Sasuke for you?" She looked up at him, and a small pink shone in her cheeks. Letting go of his hands as she finished healing them, she spun on her heels and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I thought we discussed this already, Naruto. We promised to save him, together." Looking back over her shoulder, she put on a caring smile as she closed her eyes. "So don't push yourself so hard anymore, okay?" Taken aback by her kind words, the blonde's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open.

"Sakura-chan…" Staring at the dirt in front of his feet, he quickly thrust his hands in his pockets as he grinned and lifted his head back up toward her. "You're right. Let's get strong enough to save Sasuke, together." Watching them smile at each other, the blue haired girl felt tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. Clutching her hand over her heart, she stared helplessly as the two she had been spying on began to leave the clearing.

"I take it you haven't eaten anything all day?" The blonde shook his head, and the woman let a giggle leave her lips. "I thought so. Sai is already at Ichiraku's, so we're going to meet with him, okay?" Before the words left her lips he had grabbed her hand and hastily pulled her through the thicket.

"Is that okay?! Why would you even ask such a stupid question, Sakura-chan?!" Heartily laughing as he dashed through the forest, he was oblivious to the blue haired woman staring longingly after him. Raising her hand toward him, she hung her head as she fell to her knees, the tears continuing to pour out of her eyes. Pounding her fist into the cold, hard ground below, she let out a shriek into the barren, gloomy sky.

"Why, Kami-sama?! Why?!" Choking out the words between sobs, she let her forehead fall against the forest floor as she struck the ground again and again. Clutching a handful of grass, she continued to cry. "What did I do to deserve this? I was supposed to be strong enough, but…I…I…" Clasping her eyes shut tight, she forced herself up into a kneeling position. Wiping her tears away with her forearms, a quiet chuckling left her lips. "I'm so pathetic…it's no wonder he would never want me…"

A wet drop splashed against the crown of her head as she looked up to the sky. One by one, droplets of rain fell from the gray heavens. Each and every one seemed to fall on her as she sat there, unmoving from the shivering how; of the wind.

"Is the sky crying for me…?" Holding her palm out to catch the falling raindrops, she felt her voice becoming tense as she clenched her teeth. "Why would Kami-sama take pity on me now?" Balling her hand into a fist, she thrust it into the ground and pushed herself up onto her feet. Resting her arm against the tree next to her, she slowly began trekking deeper into the forest, following where the two she had been watching had disappeared only a moment ago.

--------------------

Trudging through the barren street, the blue haired woman was soaking in the heavy rain. Her hair clinging to her cheeks and neck; her clothes weighing her down; she felt her sandals becoming heavy with mud. Staring emotionlessly at the ground before her, the rain masked the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

As if at once, the droplets stopped pounding on her body. Halting in her tracks, she absentmindedly searched around her, noticing the sky still pouring, but it was as if she was protected by some halo that prevented the rain from getting to her. Glancing above her, she noticed a black cloth extending over her head. Following the handle, her eyes fell on someone's hand. Shifting her gaze further along the arm, she came face to face with the last person she ever expected to see.

"You really shouldn't be out here without an umbrella, Hinata-chan. You'll catch a cold." As her eyes met his, she immediately snapped her head away, looking down at the mud before her. Unable to keep from seeing him in the corner of her eyes, she took in his features. Dressed in black pants and a green vest, he was wearing the traditional shinobi uniform. His navy blue undershirt's collar continued up his neck, covering the lower half of his face as if it were a mask. His hitai-ite covering his left eye, his white, spiky hair emerged from the blue cloth and was quickly becoming flat from the weight of the rain splashing against it. His right eye looking down at her, she felt her heart suddenly leap into her throat as she found it hard to speak.

"A-arigato, K-Kakashi-sensei…" Slowly walking forward again, she blushed as she felt him get closer to her under the umbrella they shared. Unable to keep herself from letting the tears squeeze out of her eyes, she only hoped he thought it was nothing more than the water trickling down from her drenched hair.

"Why are you out here, Hinata-chan? Shouldn't you be taking care of Kurenai?" Hearing her sensei's name, she felt her heart sink even lower. She had snuck out of Kurenai's house earlier when she saw Naruto walking toward the forest. The woman hadn't woken up yet, so she decided it wouldn't matter much if she left for an hour or so. Making up her mind not to tell him why she was out and about, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"A-ano, I-I was just o-out for a morning w-walk. KKurenai-sensei s-should still be asleep" Not knowing if her stuttering was because of the rain or the closeness of the man next to her, she paid it little mind as she remembered what had happened earlier in the forest.

"Is that so?" Eying the young girl up and down, he let a small smile become visible underneath his mask. "I suppose I could walk you to her house then. It isn't too far from here, and you need to dry off." Blushing at his comment, she mentally noted that she always wished this would be a moment between herself and Naruto. Shaking the thought out of her head, she looked up at his visible eye and gave a feeble smile.

"A-arigato, K-Kakashi-sensei…" Feeling a new warmth spread through her body, she almost felt disappointed as they came to a stop at a gate leading to a small house. Slowly opening it, the usual creek was gone, the hinges sliding easily due to the rain.

"I'll see you later, Hinata-chan. Tell Kurenai I said hello, and I hope she feels better soon." Turning to see him walking off, she suddenly felt the urge to ask him something. Holding out her hand, she choked on the words in her throat. Swallowing the lump that was preventing her from speaking, she wasn't going to let someone walk away from her again.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! W-wait!" Her feet, heavy as cement, didn't move an inch, but her words reached him as he glanced over his shoulder toward her.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Holding her fist over her heart, she felt the tears forming anew in her eyes. Damming them inside her, she gritted her teeth as she spoke out to him.

"A-ano…h-how would you get s-someone to n-notice you?" Mentally cursing her stutter, she was surprised to see him walking back toward her. Never making eye contact, she stared at his feet as he approached her.

"Is this about Naruto?" His question shocking her, she slowly nodded. Smiling down at her, he reached into his weapons pouch. Pulling out a small book, he held it out to her, and her eyes went wide as she read the cover. "If you want him to notice you, this will surely show you how." Wrapping her hands around the book, she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. "Ja ne!" As soon as the words left his mouth he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her standing there alone in the rain.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Subconsciously turning around and entering the house, she placed the book on the counter next to the door. Unzipping her coat, she noticed the puddle of water forming beneath her. Hanging her coat on a hook to dry, she slipped her feet out of her sandals and took the book in her hands as she walked toward the washroom, leaving perfect water prints of her feet behind her.

Locking the door behind her, she placed the book on the sink as she began tugging her drenched shirt over her head, her lavender bra quickly drying. Throwing it into a hamper, she shook her head about, flinging water everywhere. As the strands rested and clung against her pale skin, she slowly undid her pants and slid them down her legs. Casting them atop her shirt, she looked over at herself in the full-length mirror. Picking up a towel, she sensually wrapped it around her body, shivering as her body accepted the warm cover.

Easing herself into a bath stool, she grabbed a brush from the sink and began combing it through her hair. Noticing the water surrounding her stool, she paid it of little mind as she wrung her hair out. Sighing as she let it fall back down, she stared down at her toes as she felt tears panging the corners of her eyes.

"Hinata, is that you in there?" Jumping up, she nearly knocked the stool over as she scrambled about the washroom.

"H-hai! I got caught in the rain so I was just drying up!" Rubbing the towel along the rest of her body, she dumped it in the hamper as she grabbed the pair of purple, silk pajamas she stored at the house.

"Okay, I was just checking. Did you have breakfast yet?" Tripping over her own feet, she was hardly able to keep balance as she pulled her pants on.

"No, not yet. What would you like, Kurenai-sensei?" Throwing her shirt over her shoulders, she hastily buttoned it up as she reached for the door. As her hand touched the knob, she felt her body go stiff. '_I can't leave that book here or she'll find it. What should I do…?_' Panicking, she grabbed it and stuffed it inside her shirt and tucked it inside her pants, hoping her sensei wouldn't notice the bulge.

"I'll cook this morning, Hinata. I'm feeling a lot better today." Spinning on her heels, she nearly slipped on the water as she took a step toward the door.

"Arigato. I'll be out in a minute." Picking up the stool to put it away, she made sure to soak up the puddle she made with her towel. Placing it back with her other dirty clothes, she pressed her ear against the door. Hearing the woman on the other side walk away, she took a deep breath as she slowly opened it to peek her head outside. Deciding that the coast was clear, she crept out of the room only to dash down the hall toward the guest room.

Taking extra care that her bare feet didn't make too much noise as they slapped against the hard wood floor, she stealthily slipped inside the room and locked it behind her as she leaned against it. Sighing as she walked toward the bed, she plopped herself down on her belly as she buried her face in the pillow. Her arms draped over the sides of the mattress and her feet hanging off the edge, she let the tears flow out from her eyes in a never-ending stream…

--------------------

Slowly stirring herself awake, the young woman rolled over onto her back, shielding her eyes from the sun shining outside. Her eyes fluttering open, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. Flinching in pain as something pressed against her stomach, the memory of the morning came back to her. Reaching inside her shirt, she pulled out the book and held it out at arms length.

"Will this really make Naruto-kun notice me more?" Digesting the thought, she absentmindedly began flipping through the pages. To her surprise, something fell out of the book and landed in her lap. "Huh? What's this?" Picking up the object in her hand, she placed the book aside on her nightstand. "A letter? What's this doing in Kakashi-sensei's book?" Turning it over, she noticed that it wasn't sealed. Curiosity getting the better of her, she lifted the flap of the envelop and tugged the letter out. Folding the paper out for her eyes to see, they went wide in shock as she began to read.

-----

_Dearest Hinata-chan, _

_ How I've longed to tell you the true desires of my heart. While we have never been close, I was unable to prevent these feelings from forming. I realize that it is far from professional and it would tarnish my reputation if it were to get out, but that no longer matters to me. You mean far more to me than anything my life could hope to offer me, but, alas, it is not meant to be as this dream is quite impossible. _

_When I noticed you had a crush on my student, I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and stabbed with a kunai. Never before have I felt this passion; this longing. My cold, distant heart had warmed up to your soul's bright shine, and I knew that I had to make you mine. However, I knew it was not meant to be. _

_Every time my student neglected you, I wished to tell him about your kindness. Every time he ignored you, I willed myself to not pound him to hell and back. Every time he looked at someone else the way he should be looking at you, I felt as if the heavens had turned against me. I knew I could be for you what you wanted him to be, but I knew it was not meant to be. _

_Perhaps this is why I write this letter. I have no intention of ever letting you read this, and I will never let these feelings out into the open. I wish that I could tell you how it is that I feel, and I dream that you would even return those feelings for me. Despite all of this, I will watch over you. Even if it is not I who will be with you, I will make it my life to be sure of your happiness. _

_Always with love, _ _  
Until the day I pass,  
Hatake Kakashi_

_----- _

Blinking rapidly as she read the letter over and over, she felt her lips curving upward more and more each time. Hugging the letter to her chest, she felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek. Feeling a familiar warmth spread through her every limb, she let herself fall back onto her pillow as she let out a childish giggle.

"Hinata, are you awake?" The knock on her door made her sit up straight, her cheeks turning a deep crimson. Hastily shoving the letter and the book inside her nightstand, she buried herself under her covers.

"H-hai! Just a moment!" Trying desperately to calm herself down, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Alright, I'll be in the living room. Your breakfast is on the table when you get hungry." Sighing that was lucky that the older woman didn't want in her room, she threw her covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Arigato, Kurenai-sensei!" Hearing her footsteps getting farther and farther away, the young girl pulled out the book and lay back down. Opening it to the first page, she felt a smile creep up on her lips as she began to read.

--------------------

"What did you say?" His eye going wide in shock, Kakashi couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the training fields below, he was looking up at the girl standing before him. Her hands clasped behind her back, he couldn't help but notice the large grin plastered on her face.

"I said I just finished reading the last book." Easing herself down onto the ground next to him, she clutched her knees close to her chest as she rested her chin on her kneecaps. Staring down at the two people in the field, she felt her heart beating rapidly because of the man sitting next to her.

"But…it's only been a week since I gave these to you. It took me over a month to read all of them." Not looking him in the eyes, she felt her hair fluttering in the cool, summer breeze.

"That's because you had missions, Kakashi-sensei. Since Kurenai-sensei can't leave the village, I've been stuck here as well. I've had plenty of time to read." Cocking her head to the side to look him in the eyes, she let a giggle escape her lips at his confused expression. "So, do you think they'll really help him notice me?" He regained his composure rather quickly, and he looked back toward the ground below.

"I would say they have. You seem a lot more vocal now than the Hinata-chan I used to know." Sensing a mocking tone in his voice, she could only blush as she buried her face in her legs. Kakashi let out a chuckle at this, and he gently shook her shoulder. "I meant that in a good way. It's nice to see you more outgoing." Looking over at him out of the corner of her eye, she could see the smile hidden beneath his mask.

"You really mean that?" Drawing his hand away from her, he grunted as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I mean it, Hinata-chan. If you want, I can test you over the books later and prove it to you." Offering his hand to her, she visibly blushed and she sheepishly smiled up at him.

"I'd like that." Taking his hand, he hoisted her up onto her feet in one smooth motion. Turning to walk toward the two people training below, he waved to her over his shoulder.

"Meet me at my place around seven tonight. Be prepared, though, because I'm a very strict teacher." Turning many different shades of red at the thought, she grinned as she waved after him.

"I'll be there!" Spinning on her heels and dashing back to the village, she only had one thing on her mind. '_I'll definitely make him mine!_'

--------------------

"Coming!" Shuffling through his house in his slippers, Kakashi let a yawn escape his lips. Clothed in nothing but his undershirt and a pair of boxers, he glanced out his window at the setting sun. Putting down his copy of Icha Icha Paradise that he had been reading on the kitchen table, he made his way to the front door. Hearing a gentle rapping on the other side, he slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open. Standing there, in the glow of the twilight, was a sight that left even him breathless.

"I hope I'm not too late, Kakashi-sensei." In his doorway was the young, blue haired girl, the falling sun giving her pale skin a deep red glow. Dressed in a short, purple miniskirt and a lavender sleeveless shirt, he felt his breath quickening as she gazed up into his eyes. Clearing his throat, he stepped aside and motioned her inside.

"Y-you're not late at all! Please, come in." Watching as she slipped her sandals off and walked into his apartment, he had never felt as anxious as he did then. Feeling his palms becoming sweaty, he brushed them against his boxers and hurried off toward his couch. Easing himself down onto the cushion, he glanced up at the girl in his midst. "Come and sit down, Hinata-chan. We can begin whenever you're ready…"

"You'll let me practice on you, right?" Blushing a dark shade of red, he had never seen her be so abrupt before. Glancing down at her, he noticed she wasn't making any eye contact. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he shifted himself toward her. Cupping his hand under her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his own.

"Hinata-chan, this is a test. You have to do whatever I ask if you wish to pass." Making sure to choose his words carefully, he noticed the spark ignite in her eyes. "So are you ready?" Watching her nod, he smiled gently at her. "Okay, to begin, please describe the scene in volume three, pages twenty-three to twenty-nine." For a moment she remained silent as a distant look appeared in her eyes. Closing them and taking a deep breath, she had decided on her answer.

"The main character confessed his feelings for the woman he had been spending time with, and she rejected him plight for love. He continued to try and persuade her, and in the end she decided that if he could prove his undying devotion to her, she would accept his love." Letting go of a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at his face. "Am I right?" As the smile entered his lips, she didn't even need to hear what he said next to know that she was.

"That's correct." Pulling out his book, he held it out at a distance but made sure it was only he who could see it. Flipping through the pages, a slight pink rose in his cheek as he came to the page he was looking for. Clearing his throat, he looked her directly in the eyes. "Now, I would like you to demonstrate how the characters interacted in the same volume, pages forty-one to fifty-seven." Blushing a thousand different shades of red, she began pushing her index fingers together.

"O-okay, Kakashi-sensei…" Shifting her weight so she was kneeling on the couch, she slowly began crawling toward him, her cheeks turning redder by the second. Reaching up toward his face, her hand trembled as she tried to caress his cheek, but she couldn't force herself to place it against his skin. "I-I can't do it!" Her hand falling to the couch, she hung her head as tears began dripping out of her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Taking her hands in his own, he could see the troubled look on her face. Suddenly she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his body, burying her face in his chest. "H-Hinata-chan…"

"I'm so pathetic!" Bawling into his embrace, she shook her head violently as she held him tighter and tighter. Sliding his arm around her, he held her head with his other hand to stop her from moving about.

"What are you talking about?" Feeling her tears soak through his shirt, he had never felt as helpless as he did then, holding her in his arms as she cried.

"I practiced so hard for this last week, memorizing every single line in each of the books you gave me, thinking of how I could tell you…" Realizing what she was saying, she closed her lips tightly as she pushed herself away from him, breaking their embrace.

"Tell me what?" Placing his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him, clasping her hands over her heart. Her lips trembling, she swallowed the lump in her throat as took his hand from her shoulder and placed it against her cheek. Nuzzling against it, the tears rushing down her face made his palm moist as she refused to let go of it. Her eyes opening, he could see the compassion in them.

"I…I found your letter…" Confusion etching itself on his face, she reached over to the book he had been reading from. Opening it to an all too familiar page, she pulled out the little envelope and Kakashi's eyes grew wide in shock. Unable to move a muscle as she slid the paper out, she unfolded it for her eyes to see.

"H-Hinata-chan, I can explain…" His words were cut short as he felt her place her finger over his masked lips. Gently smiling at the letter in her hands, she clutched it tight against her chest.

"I came here to ask you if this letter was true." Shyly glancing up at him, she felt her cheeks burning as she waited for his answer. Sighing in defeat, he hung his head as he turned from her, placing his hand against his forehead.

"I-it's true. I never meant for you to read that, Hinata-chan. It was supposed to be for my eyes only." Unable to turn to face her, he felt his stomach tumbling over and his intestines twisting about.

"Is that so…" Placing the letter on the table in front of his couch, she wrapped her arms around his waste, rubbing her wet cheek against his back. "So, may we continue with the test?" Surprised by his question, he cocked his head over his shoulder to look down at the crown of her head.

"You…you really want to continue?" Slowly she pushed away from him, kneeling on the couch with her hands rested on her lap.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. I want to pass your test, but isn't there someplace less…restrictive than here? It's hard to move around on your couch." Catching the glint in her eyes, a visible grin spread across his face under his mask. Standing up and offering her a hand, he had the perfect idea in his mind.

"I suppose my bedroom would suffice. Wouldn't you agree?" Watching her nod her head, she grabbed his hand and he swung her up into his arms, carrying her off further into his apartment as she gleefully giggled. Inching his bedroom door open, he lay her down on his mattress as he sat next to her.

"Now, where did we leave off?" Adjusting herself so she was kneeling on the bed, she could sense his anxiousness. Gazing longingly into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks lighting up as he stared back at her.

"A-ano…I believe we were covering pages forty-one to fifty-seven." Mentally cursing that his voice had cracked, it went unnoticed by her as she smiled seductively at him.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei, but you'll have to help me." Raising her arms above her head, she smiled sheepishly at him as her cheeks tinted crimson. "On page forty, the main character removed the woman's shirt, so if this test is going to be accurate we should be following it perfectly, right?" Unable to move an inch, he couldn't tear his gaze away from hers.

"H-hai…" Slowly reaching for her shirt, he took it in both hands and began to pull it over hear head. Feeling his mask becoming damp with his sweat, he licked the blood that tricked down his nose away as he stared at her pale white skin, hidden only by her lavender bra. Watching as she lay herself on her back and rested her head on his pillow, he felt something shifting in his boxers.

"Please…be gentle with me." Instantly recognizing that line from the book, he was quick to play his part. Straddling himself over her midsection, he bent over her and gently brushed away the hair that was clinging to her face.

"I couldn't bring myself to harm someone as beautiful as you." Lowering his face to claim her lips in a soft, warm kiss, he felt her finger press against his chin.

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei, but could you please remove your mask? If I'm to kiss you, I don't want anything between our lips." Tracing her fingernail along his jaw line, she pressed it against his cheek, digging her fingernail underneath his mask. Slowly he nodded his head, and she smiled as she began to slide her finger downward, bringing the mask with it. What she saw sent shivers rushing down her spine. Letting her hand fall from the cloth, she gazed up at his face, and she knew why he had always kept it hidden.

"What's the matter, Hinata-chan?" Her lips quivering, she lovingly reached up and caressed his bare cheek, tracing her thumb along his hitai-ite, lifting it up to reveal his hidden eye. Even though he kept it closed, she could see his entire face and she felt her face steaming.

"Kakashi-sensei…you're so…handsome…" Her words muffled as he slowly enveloped her lips with his own, gently sucking on her lower lip as they savored the taste. Sliding his tongue along her lip, he placed his hand against her cheek, deepening the kiss. Fireworks exploding in their mind's eye, the two of them lay there, their lips finally parting. Gazing longingly into each other's eyes, she felt herself licking where his warm saliva was still on her lip. "I…I don't think that was in the book…"

"Forget about the test, Hinata-chan." Drawing her into another passionate kiss, the two of them held each other as the moonlight began to cast its glow through the window, stretching shadows across the room.

"I can't forget about it, Kakashi-sensei. I practiced so much…" Nuzzling his cheek against hers, he began to gently nibble on her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You passed. The test doesn't matter any more." Wrapping his arms around her back, he began fumbling with the strap on her bra. Hastily releasing the clasp, he tore it off her, revealing the whole of her breasts to his wandering eyes and fingers.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Quickly silencing her by pressing his lips against her, he lowered his hands and grabbed the hem of her skirt and tugged it off her, sliding it down her legs, past her ankles, he threw it to the side of the bed. "Kakashi-sensei, stop!!" His hand clenching her panties, he hastily let go as he looked into her eyes.

"G-gomen, Hinata-chan. I…I got carried away…" Raising her head to meet his, she pressed her lips against his. Smiling at the shocked look on his face, she gently pushed him over onto his back and straddled herself on top of him. "H-Hinata-chan…" Gazing up at her loving face, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall downward. Settling them upon her naked breasts, he felt the blood trickling out of his nose as he stared at her supple nipples. Licking his lips, he pushed himself up on his elbows, but she placed her hand over his face and forced him back down.

"Not yet. First we need to take this off." Clenching his shirt in her fists, she forced it up over his head, making sure to take his hitai-ite with it as she tossed it aside. Holding his cheeks with both of her hands, she drew him into another long kiss. Pushing herself back up, she looked over toward his nightstand where something caught her eye. Picking the stem out of the vase, she held what resembled a tree branch that was littered with small, soft white flowers. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what type of flowers are these?" Twirling them around in the calm, bluish glow of the moonlight, she slowly lowered them until they brushed against his left cheek.

"They're called Jessamines. They're quite rare around here." Tracing the branch of flowers along his jaw line, she swept it across his lips and down his chin, sliding it past his adam's apple.

"Jessamine…that's such a beautiful name for a flower." Propping his knees up, he managed to catch her as she fell backwards, the flowers following his every curve of his muscles. Sweeping them across his broad, sturdy chest, the snow-white petals sent shivers down his spine with each and every stroke they made.

"It's not as beautiful as Hinata is." Twirling the flowers on his naval, she slid them up his ribcage as her face shone crimson in the pale light. Smiling gently as she lifted them back up toward his stern face, she lowered herself into another passionate kiss, easing her body to lie next to him, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You're so sweet, Kakashi-sensei." Taking his hand in her own, she placed the end of the branch in his palm and closed his fingers over it for him. Smiling at his confused face, she made her voice as seductive as she could. "Now it's your turn. From head to toe, and maybe I'll let you have what you want." His toothy smile visible to her eyes for the first time, she couldn't help but to plant a quick peck on his lips as she blushed and lay back down.

"If that's your desire…" Holding the flowers as if it were a pencil, he gently placed it against her stomach and slowly dragged it along her naked torso. Touching them to her pale, lavender scented skin, a soft giggle escaped her lips as he traced them down the length of her arms. "Ah, gomen." Holding the flowers up in the air, she merely lay on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei. It felt nice." Resting her head on her hands, she lifted her foot up in the air as if to motion him to continue. Graciously touching the flowers to her shoulder, he stroked it down her spine, causing her to arch her back as a steady stream of giggles to pour out of her mouth. Lifting them up off her bare skin, she immediately moaned. "Please continue…" His smile gently entering his lips, he began tracing them along each of her ribs, her tender laughter begging him to never let up.

Slowly he skimmed over her behind as he slid them down her thighs, paying close attention to cover every inch of her skin. Sweeping them across the backs of her knees, her reflexes made her kick her legs in the air, but she was careful not to crush the flowers, knowing that it would end their moment. Tracing along her firm calves, she felt her mind wandering off into the world of dreams. Loving every moment of the gentle tingling feeling, her giggling grew slightly louder as the flowers traced over the soles of her feet and swept across the bridge of her toes. Clenching them as tightly as she could, the wondrous sensation abruptly came to an end as she felt his lips press against hers. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she came face to face with his peaceful smile, his normally unreadable face full of compassion for her.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei." Easing herself onto her back, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Gazing up into his eyes longingly, she brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes. "Take me…" His eyes going wide, he thought he had misheard her at first. Shaking the doubts out of his head, he gently brushed her cheek, the warmth of her body causing him to nearly release right then and there.

"Are you sure? This is your first time, right?" Resting his hand against her his, he pinched the lone piece of cloth adorning her body, ready to remove it at any time. Slowly she nodded her head, and he felt her fingers sweep across his forehead, tracing down to his lips, dropping off his chin.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have it with, but I know you can be more creative than that, Kakashi-sensei." Releasing his grasp on her panties, a sudden gleeful smile spread across his face. Inching himself backwards, he wrapped his hand around her left ankle and lifted her leg into the air.

"I believe you may love this feeling even more, Hinata-chan…" Placing his lips against her toes, he slowly began planting gentle kisses along the sole of her foot, traveling down her arch, casually applying his tongue. Leaving a trail of saliva as he kissed past her ankle toward her knee, she was doing her best to stifle the mixture of moans and giggles that were building up inside of her.

Gently licking and kissing her inner thighs, his nose pressed against the sensitive skin where her legs joined her torso, her cotton cloth pressed against his cheek. Slowly clasping his teeth on the fabric, he began to tug at it, and she nearly leapt out of her skin at the feeling. Pulling them past her knees, he slid them completely off as he pushed himself up, showing them to her. A wide smile spread across her face as she sensually rubbed her thighs together, as if begging him to continue.

Taking it as a signal, he tossed her panties aside as he picked up her right ankle, slowly kissing and tracing his tongue from her toes to her ankle. Coming up past her knees, he was soon back to where her leg met her body, only this time it was bare skin that rubbed against his cheek. Allowing his tongue to continue along her body, he was surprised when she spread her legs apart even further, giving him full view of what she had to offer. Staring longingly at the treasure before him, his wet lips were not held back for long as he soon had his face buried between her legs.

"Ohhhh…Kashi-sensei…" Loud moans echoing from her delicate little lips, he methodically traced his tongue over her clit, carefully circling it and then pressing his lips against it, letting his whole mouth work its wonders. "OHHHHHH!!!" Making sure to keep his tongue as wet as possible, his tongue never left contact with its target. Her moans growing louder and louder by the second, he began twirling his tongue around, keeping sure she felt every little movement it made to the fullest extent. Noticing her gripping the covers with all her might, he only quickened his movements as he lapped his tongue up and down between her legs. "I…I'm coming!!" Surprise entering his eyes, he continued his methods as her moans began to quiet despite her body tensing. Suddenly she seemed to go limp as ragged breaths left her lips. Giving it one last lick, he pushed himself on top of her as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"So, how was it, Hina-chan?" Brushing the hair off her drenched hair out of her face, her sweat glistened in the moonlight as a smile crept onto her lips. Slowly rolling over onto her side, she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"You were amazing. I never thought anything would feel that wonderful…" Pushing herself up onto her quaking arms, she pushed herself on top of him, grabbing the hem of his boxers in her fists.

"W-what are you doing?!" Unable to move a muscle as she began stripping him of his last piece of clothing, he noticed the grin on her face and decided against trying to stop her. Slowly his member came into full view, fully erect and basking in the glow of the moon.

"It's your turn, Kakashi-sensei." Tossing his boxers across the room, she slowly reached out her hand and placed the tips of her fingers against his skin. Slowly she traced her fingernails along the length of it, causing him to tremble where he lay. Smiling at the reaction, she wrapped her hands around it and began to slide them up and down, and for the first time in her life she heard a moan escape his lips. Inching her head forward as she licked her lips, she gently licked the tip of it, making him suddenly jerk from the feeling of it, but he made no move to stop her. Casually licking the tip again, she pressed her lips against it, sucking as she let her tongue explore all over.

Holding a firm grip on his member, she rapidly slid her wet tongue across his head. Letting it slip between it and his foreskin, he let out a loud moan as he clutched the covers in his fists, nearly pulling so hard she would have stumbled over. Licking faster and faster, she felt his body trembling beneath her.

"I-it's no good! I can't hold it anymore!" Before she could comprehend what he was saying, she felt a warm, salty liquid shoot into her mouth. Her reflexes causing her to push her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she prevented herself from gagging on it, but she hastily removed her mouth from his member. "Ahhhhhh!! Gomen, Hina-chan!! I really didn't mean to!!" Sitting up to look him in the eyes, she swallowed whatever it was that entered her mouth. Slowly a smile came across her lips as she crawled toward him, a seductive look in her lavender eyes.

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei. As long as you're happy now." Straddling herself on top of him, she quickly planted a warm kiss on his lips, the taste of salt still present in her mouth. Pushing her tongue against his lips, he opened his mouth to let it in, and she allowed his in as well. Combing her fingers through his hair, he felt him wrap his strong, firm arms around her as he threw her to the side, wrestling himself atop of her. Pushing himself up so he could look her in the eyes, she stared back at him with a greedy smirk on her lips.

"You're a lot more feisty in bed that I would have imagined, Hina-chan." Lowering his head toward her ear, he began to nibble on it as he traced his thumbs over her firm, sensitive nipples.

"You're quite the animal yourself." Pressing her lips against his tense neck, she began to suck on it, sending shivers down his spine. Immediately he went erect as he pushed himself back, keeping her arms pinned at her sides as he methodically swept his tongue along her tits, savoring the taste as she shuddered beneath him. Her moans growing anew, he felt his member growing larger by the second. Dragging his tongue along her breasts, he began suckling on her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure. Unable to hold it in any longer he carefully situated himself above her, gently sliding his member between her legs. Inch by inch he pushed it inside of her, causing her moans to grow exponentially. Suddenly he felt it tearing skin inside her, a warm, sticky liquid quickly covering it. Looking at her face, he could see the pain in her eyes as she winced, biting her tongue as to not make a noise.

"Are you okay?" Careful not to remove his member, he could see she was trying to dull the pain by waiting for it to pass. Slowly a smile crept on her lips, and she nodded. Pressing his lips against hers, he began thrusting back and forth inside of her, her moans escaping through their kissing. Her fingernails dug into his back, drawing blood as she dragged them along his ribcage. Never letting her lips leave his, he felt her breath becoming much more ragged as he drove his member up and down, faster and faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Kakashi-sensei!! Harder!! Harder!!" Pushing inside of her deeper and deeper, her pleasurable moaning grew with each movement his member made inside her. Her nails tearing into his flesh, is tongue merrily slithering around inside her mouth, each and every second became greater and more pleasing than the last. Slowly a lazy cloud drifted between the earth and the moon, and their movement faded with the moonlight…

--------------------

Sunlight shining through his window, the man began to stir awake. Rubbing his hand against his head, he moved to sit up, but felt a heavy weight on his chest. Glancing down, he noticed a mass of blue hair cast and tangled about. Smiling gently to himself, he stroked her head, the memories of the previous night flooding into his mind. Slowly she began to shift about on top of him, and when their eyes met, he greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan." Brushing his fingers against her cheek, she rested her head back against his chest and snuggled close to him.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." Nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder, she squinted in the bright morning light. "So, we really did it last night?" The man nodded, and she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Do you regret any of it?" Resting her chin on his sternum so she could see his handsome face, she couldn't help but smile back at the toothy grin he gave her.

"I wouldn't trade last night for anything." Burying her face in his broad shoulders, she let a giggle escape her lips. He found it contagious as a similar one left him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Deviously she traced her finger against his jaw line, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Grinning as wide as she could, she pushed herself up to look him square in the eye, a glint shimmering in her lavender orbs.

"Oh, I was just wondering how much fun the extra credit would be…"

----------THE END----------


End file.
